Untitled(Will think of One soon)
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: Alternative Universe. Two Cousland twins escape from the treacherous Howe who brought demise on their family. Aedan Cousland saved his only sister and dog and some of Highever reserves to escape with Duncan of the Grey Wardens who he volunteered himself in order to avenge his family. Summary sucks, the story is much better. The OC paired with Alistair is the female human noble.


**Can't say how nervous I am to do this story. Bear with me, this is the first Dragon Age fanfic and I want to finish some series I want to do.**

 **Prologue**

Aedan Cousland at the age of 7 spars with his older brother Fergus. Clad in light leather and wielding a wooden round shield and wooden training swords. He fights viciously, trying to best his brother but ended up on the ground. Watching them were his twin sister, Elissa Cousland, and Anora Mac Tir, the daughter of Loghain Mac Tir, the Teyrn of Gwaren and a great general of Ferelden who was a former peasant and rose up to the ranks.

The master-at-arms with his arms folded, face stern, and his eyes never left the two brothers. He says, "Give him another go, Fergus."

Fergus nods his head and walk towards Aedan, extend his arm in order to help Aedan up before speaking, "Keep your shield up or I will have to ring your head."

Aedan looks down and went to face Fergus again. Elissa smiles while Anora was reading a book instead of watching the brothers duel. Anora, arrogant and dictatorial, is the same age as both Aedan and Elissa. Despite Anora's personality, she managed to be best friends with Elissa Cousland who is calm and is enthrall by songs and stories of romance and adventures, unlike the overbearing Anora who desires to move to the top like her father except she is not a maiden who fight like Elissa. Elissa learns to fight with her mother who was called the 'Seawolf' and the scourge of Orlaisian waters as she was a raider who fought off Orlaisian warships before and during when she met Bryce.

Elissa walks towards her brothers, "May I spar with you, Fergus?"

Aedan turns his attention at his sister grab an practice sword. "You can't be serious. It's my time to spar with big brother."

"But you won't be able to spar with Fergus while you're in Daein at the other side." Elissa replies, causing Fergus to chuckle.

Aedan sighs in defeat. "I guess you're correct." He said before he drops both his training sword and shield to the ground. He doesn't want to go to another country to be raised. He heard it's only just to learn to fight but he'll still go with a Ferelden tutor. He will undergo rigorous fighting and military training from the Lord who will train him.

Horn blows and mounted knights gallop through the castle. Knights clad in black heavy armor made out of silver and steel. Their horses are barded with steel, making them melee resistant in battle. The metal crest of their helmets is a head of an eagle and the flag they hold shows a sigil of a white feathered eagle clutching on a serpent in its talons. Each of them are extremely bulk with muscle and broad shouldered that even Elissa would cling.

Bryce Cousland exits from the keep to meet with his youngest. Aedan doesn't want to leave. He doesn't want to leave his family. He never does but what choice does he have now? His father and the other lord came to the agreement to have him ward by the other lord to prevent war with the Kingdom of Daein. What happened is that Daein invaded the war weakened Ferelden right after Ferelden beat the Orlaisian Empire for independence.

Aedan went to hug Fergus tightly. He doesn't feel like letting go

"Remember that you are of Cousland blood, my son. Comport yourself with dignity in the Kingdom of Daein, in the city of Praven, and stay out of fights." Bryce Cousland

"Yes, father." Aedan replies.

"But if you have to fight. Win to earn respect." Bryce said, wanting Aedan to learn from Zelgius, the greatest noble lord and general in the Kingdom of Daein. Said to be the greatest general in the globe who shows greater leadership and greater fighting prowess than any Ferelden generals including Loghain.

Aedan smiles before he leaves on a horse. As he mounted on a horse, he turns his attention to Anora. Her golden hair blown through the hair and her green eyes looking at him. Her face is fair and his face glows red when he looks at her.

* * *

 **Forgive me... This is a proglogue and will focus of Dragon Age like 95%. This is a story where there are two Couslands(Aedan and Elissa). I think I want Ostagar to be my next or might think of a different chapter. I believe I want Aedan to be the warden.**


End file.
